


Broken Pieces Make A Complete Whole

by Unusual_Raccoon



Series: Queencest One-shots [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, hand holding, queencest, scar kink, this was written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Thea takes extra steps to allow her and Oliver time alone.This is related to its predecessors Weak, Alone, and Be Patient.Incest is heavily present...you have been warned





	Broken Pieces Make A Complete Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I still don’t own Arrow...if I did, it would look like this.

  
“No parties, please.” Moira instructed as she tugged on her coat.

 

 

“No parties.” Thea echoed.

 

 

Moira narrowed her eyes at her daughter in suspicion, who seemed hellbent on making sure her mother left for her business trip at a reasonable time.

 

 

“Why are you in such a rush to get me out of the house?”

 

 

“I just want to make sure you’re making a good impression as the new CEO of Queen Consolidated.” Thea smiled, lying through her teeth.

 

 

“Hmm, how very selfless of you.”

 

 

“Well, you know me, selfless is practically my middle name.” Thea quipped, green eyes sharp as ever, words dripping with  
sarcasm.

 

 

“And _this_ ,” Moira began,  
gesturing to Thea’s unsettling compliance and general good mood, too-blue eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement...Thea realized with sickening clarity that Oliver had their mother’s eyes.

 

 

“Has nothing to do with you wanting to run off with a boy?” A knowing look in her wise eyes made Thea squirm.

 

 

“I-“ her mother’s sigh cutting through her, fishbone thin fingers kneading the delicate spot between her eyes.

 

 

“Thea, please, don’t forget about your brother.” Moira pleaded, genuine concern etched onto the soft lines of her angular face.

 

 

“Mom, I won’t forget about Ollie, I promise.” Thea reassured with tight lipped smile...if only her mother knew how sincerely she meant that.

 

 

Bidding her mother goodbye with a quick hug, the youngest Queen watched as her mother’s silver Mercedes sped away.

 

 

Nerves singing with a combination of anxiety and excitement as a thought bubbled to the surface...they were _alone_.

 

 

Thea yelped in surprise as a pair of rough warm hands found her hips; she hummed a pleased sound as her body fit perfectly against the chiseled planes of her brother’s chest.

 

 

He didn’t need to say anything, she could feel the curve of his toothy grin against her neck, she could feel the elation radiating off of him in intoxicating waves.

 

 

The warm trickle of Thea’s thrilled laughter ringing against the wood paneling as Oliver swept her slight form against the bulk of his chest.

 

 

Oliver groaned a delicious noise as Thea’s lips sucked hot open-mouthed marks against the chorded muscles of his neck. The soft brush of her lips accompanied by the mind muddling scrape of her teeth against the fevered flesh; sinewy legs threatening to buckle under her ministrations as her brother took the stairs two at a time.

 

 

Their laughter and shallow breaths charged the air of Oliver’s bedroom, a heavy coat of desire simmering and snapping at their skin.

 

 

Wriggling in his grasp Thea smiled widely as she pressed her chest to his, calves twinging as she rose to the tips of her toes to brush her lips against his. A snigger escaping Oliver as he craned his head down to bridge the gap between them. The warm caress of his lips melding against hers made her heart thunder against her rib cage.

 

 

The apples of his cheeks reddened, lips glittering where her tongue slicked them, broad muscled shoulders rising and falling with each heaving breath.

 

 

Fingers itching to rip his clothes from his body, Thea wetted her lips with a swipe of her tongue, she was most definitely up to the task.

 

 

“Fuck, Ollie, I’m so ready...” Thea hissed as her fingers tore the length of his belt from the loops of his pants; manicured nails catching the fly of his jeans.

 

 

The young Queen stiffened as her brother’s hand locked around her wrist, effectively halting her eager attempts to free his cock from the abrasive fabric prison.

 

 

“Speedy, maybe we should slow down?”  
Ollie proposed breathlessly.

 

 

“What? Why?”

 

 

The sigh that escaped her brother made her want to scream, she couldn’t possibly reconcile the need to slow down, not when he looked so damn perfect.

 

 

Thea frowned watching as Oliver took a few tentative steps away from her, sexual haze thinning the farther away he was from her little electric hands and fiery lips.

 

 

“Oliver,” Thea began, “I’m not a virgin, no amount of waiting is going to change that.”

 

 

Meeting his gaze, his eyes reminded her eerily of storm clouds, rich blues and haunting grays humming with lightning.

 

 

“Thea, this isn’t about you. It’s about me.” Oliver took a steadying breath, a hand scrubbing over his tired face.

 

 

“Ollie, I don’t understand.”

 

 

“I’m broken, Thea.” He whispered thickly, too-blue eyes infinitely brighter where the whites blurred an emotional pinkish color.

 

 

“So am I.” Thea whispered in return, features softening in understanding.

 

 

His eyes met hers and her heart broke for him, happiness he could deal with, but this vulnerability - this twisted love they had fallen into was too much.

 

 

He flinched when her fingers laced with his, senses in overdrive.

 

 

“Do you remember when I broke my arm when I was 10?” Thea whispered, free hand stroking over his hair soothingly as Oliver nodded his affirmation.

 

 

“Do you remember telling me about broken bones? Telling me about how when a bone breaks, it heals stronger than it was before?”

Thea whispered, voice strained with bittersweet happiness.

 

 

“It’s true.” Oliver supplied, keeping his head bowed, eyes glued to pattern of the carpet.

 

 

“That’s not the point, Ollie - what I’m trying to say is, these broken pieces came together to make something better than before,” her lips pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

 

“Together, these broken pieces made a complete whole...I think we could do the same.” Thea whispered, her shed tears smeared against Ollie’s lips. He croaked a pained sound when her fingers untwined from his, a gentle kiss reaffirming her affection, eyes shimmering with unspoken words.

 

 

_I’m not going anywhere._

 

 

Thea flashed Ollie a warm smile as she helped him out of his shirt, allowing him to stand before her beautifully vulnerable...so openly hers.

 

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Ollie.” Thea groaned, warm lips drawing desperate noises from her brother as she took a moment to appreciate each of his scars. Small hands kneading delicious sculpted muscles.

 

  
“So strong.” Thea murmured drunk on the taste of his skin, addicted to the cacophony of sweet enjoyment spilling from his lips.

 

 

“God, Thea.” He whispered darkly as her tongue lapped at the twin lines of gnarled scar tissue across his right pectoral.

 

 

Pressing a quick kiss to the glistening skin, Thea moaned as Oliver’s lips crushed against hers, desire welling to the surface with every brush of their skin. He was perfectly imperfect and all hers.

 

 

The following moments flashed in a frenzy of shredded clothing and insistent presses of their lips.

 

 

Oliver gently eased their entangled form onto the soft surface of his bed, rough hands taking a moment to map every creamy inch of his sister’s supple little body; commemorating every flawless inch to memory.

 

 

“No more teasing, please.” Thea whined, she was aching for him.

 

 

Oliver’s response was to greet her with his disarming dimpled smile, the rasp of her heated flesh against his had their skin prickling with need.

 

 

Thea steadied herself against the hard slope of her brother’s chest, thighs trembling when she felt the slick brush of his cock against her core.

 

 

“Ollie,” she whispered, her voice cracking in anticipation; their difference in size not lost on her, Ollie was large and she was well - small. Yes, Thea had sex before, but that was nearly three years ago with a boy who was nowhere near as well endowed as her brother.

 

 

“I’m right here.” He soothed, a rough hand rubbing calming circles against the taut skin between her shoulder blades.

 

 

“Talk to me, Ollie.” She croaked.

 

 

“Take it easy, Speedy. Go slow.” He murmured, her eyes fluttering shut, the sound of his voice a lullaby and his warm body a blanket of safety.

 

 

“Slow? Have you met me?” Thea’s coy little laugh turning to a sharp gasp as the bulbous head of his length slipped into her.

 

 

Thighs quaking as she eased her way down his pulsing length.  
They shared a ragged moan as Thea seated herself against her brother, massive cock nestled in her warm velvety insides.

 

 

“Oh fuck, Ollie.” She moaned, her clammy little hands moving from his flushed chest to find the familiar rough surface of his palms; their fingers knotted together and she mewled in delight.

 

 

Oliver growled a pleased noise as he allowed Thea to set the pace, her hips nudging his in little fluid thrusts.

 

 

“Ollie,” Thea gasped his name breathlessly as she continued the maddening little roll of her hips.

 

 

“I’m here, baby girl.” He panted hoarsely.

 

 

“Don’t leave me.” Thea moaned, fucking herself on his cock faster, body shaking with pleasure as she lifted her weight to slam back down again. Sticky sweet pleasure coating over her exposed nerves like honeysuckle.

 

 

“Never.” He growled, the raw sound making her cunt quiver deliciously, punctuating his statement with a reciprocal roll of his hips. Bodies dusted in a glittery coat of ecstasy, the harsh tide of their impending release slapping against beaten shores of their wills.

 

 

Thea sobbed an unintelligible noise as her brother’s teeth-chattering thrusts made her skin prickle with static; a snarling energy tugging her body closer and closer to the edge of bliss, like a puppet being led by its master, she was a slave to her desire.

 

 

“O-llie!” She gasped his name in a choppy breath as his precise thrusts met the slow grind of gravity, pulling her wet heat over him.

 

 

She shivered, her nerve endings ablaze with every toe-curling plunge of his cock into her, the slick sound of their coupling filling her ears.

 

 

“I’m so close, Ollie.” She was whimpering strained noises, eager for that explosion of dizzying relief.

 

 

Thea squealed, her admission earning her a few careful rubs of the glistening pearl between her thighs. His rough fingers and delicious growls were her undoing.

 

 

A full body shiver coursing through her as raw chords of white-hot energy split beneath her skin; the delirious rush of endorphins make her vision wane. The slick velvety walls of her cunt gripping him impossibly tight.

 

 

She was numb...She could only feel him. Her anchor. Her tether to the corporeal real world, while her body drifted under tides of euphoria.

 

 

Her hungry lips finding his amidst her nerve-searing orgasm. She wanted him to feel that all encompassing pleasure that fried her synapses.

 

 

“Fuck, Thea.” Ollie hissed, teeth splitting the scabbed skin of his lower lip. She could feel the telltale throbbing of him, his thrusts losing consistency.

 

 

“Inside me.” Thea promptly commanded; words slurred in pleasure - he, no, _they_ needed this.

 

 

At the first warm spurt of his come to soothe the burning of her blissfully battered insides, Thea moaned a little appreciative noise. Oliver’s teeth clamped over her collarbone - hard. The impressions of his teeth smeared beautifully onto her freckle spotted skin. Growling her approval, she cradled his head to her chest, thick strings of his seed swirling obscenely with her liquid arousal to pool at the junction of their bodies.

 

 

Releasing his grip, jaw flexing, Oliver flopped back onto the dewy sheets. Heaving, flushed, and utterly blissed out; Thea proceeded to flop against him, head nuzzling the warm flat of his chest.

 

 

His lips parted, exhaling shakily with unspoken words, but she understood nonetheless...they were complete.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the final work in backlog. Updates may be slower as a result.


End file.
